thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fer (TV Series)
Fer is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the brother of Tina and Sherry and Brother-in-Law of Dwight as well as a member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Fer was a normal child who once had a normal life, it's known that he assisted to the Dupree High School, the same school in wich Danna studied. When the apocalypse began, he fled his school and went home, then he, alongside his sisters; Sherry and Tina fled into a nearby forest alongside Sherry's boyfriend, Dwight. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Always Accountable" Daryl, Sasha and Abraham are intercepted by a group of survivors apparently led by Wade. When Sasha and Abraham are split from Daryl, they deduce that they were looking for someone else. When Daryl wheels his motorcycle far ahead of the survivors following him into a burnt out forest to hide from them, he walks straight across the road in the other side of the forest. He collapses in fatigue due to his injuries he sustained falling off his motorcycle, when he gets up and decides to try and find the others, he walks past several charred corpses, some still undead an as he gets closer into the heart of the forest he hears noises. He hides his motorcycle and vest under a fallen tree branch and finds two women and a kid, Sherry, Fer and Tina who proceed to tell Daryl:You found us and We earned what we took, but as he hears a noise behind him Daryl turns around and Dwight knocks him out with a baseball bat. As Daryl is tied up against a tree, Dwight (who referred himself as "D") is keeping an eye on him until the next morning when he forces Daryl to get up and move via gunpoint to help look for 'Patty'. Dwight proceeds to accuse Daryl of being one of them. He keeps Daryl at gunpoint and on the move and Dwight proceeds to tell Daryl it was him that burnt the forest down, to kill the nearby walkers, by driving a gas tank along the woods and setting it alight. They soon reach a fuel distribution plant overrun with walkers, when Dwight, Sherry, Fer and Tina look on in horror and claim that Patty is gone. All four of them are suddenly dampened and Tina says that she'll return to here they cam and claim that the others will stop looking. As Tina faints, Daryl uses this as a distraction and grabs the duffel bag with his crossbow and runs into the woods with Dwight shooting at him. He runs far enough into the forest to dive into a small crevice and untie his hands and proceed to try and reach Abraham and Sasha with his walkie-talkie. He returns to Dwight and the rest and demands Dwight's gun to which he gives Daryl and returns the Insulin and is about to leave until Wade shows up with several others in cars and begins searching for Dwight and what he took; Sherry, Fer and Tina. Dwight shouts at Wade, telling him he isn't going back and that his people shouldn't be trusted. Daryl feels guilty and returns to help them and returns Dwight's gun. Daryl distracts Cam who gets bitten on the arm by a hidden walker. Without any hesitation, Cam asks for it to be cut off there and then, Daryl knows these people are bad news. They then give up the search, with Wade telling Cam, he only wants ass that's willing. Dwight is surprised at Daryl for helping them because he thought he was one of them. Soon, they stumble across a melted greenhouse. Dwight feels guilty because he burnt the forest down and they knew the people residing there. Tina finds two corpses engulfed in molten glass now hardened. Tina proceeds to cry until they break out and kill Tina, Daryl kills the walkers and Dwight, Daryl or Sherry put Tina down before she can turn, while Fer breaks in tears. As Dwight is burying Tina, Daryl asks him the three questions. When asked how many walkers he has killed, Dwight says a lot, couple of dozen at least. When asked how many people and why he responds with none and that when you kill in this world, there's no going back. Satisfied, Daryl invites Dwight, Fer and Sherry to Alexandria to which they accept. All is well until Dwight holds Daryl at gunpoint again, apologizes and takes his bike and crossbow. After they say they're sorry, Daryl then mutters 'You will be' and they ride away on Daryl's motorcycle. "Twice as Far" Fer is seen with the rest of the gang, surrounding Daryl and Rosita, after Eugene bites Dwight, everyone begins running in fear, however Fer tries to hide but is caught by Rosita and taken hostage to Alexandria. "East" Fer is taken hostage by Daryl and Rosita, as they're about to execute him, Danna comes running and warns them to not hurt him, as he was one of her school friends, Fer and Danna are later seen by Alexandria walking and talking. "Last Day on Earth" Fer and Danna asks Rick to come along in the travel to Hilltop, Rick finally accepts, after Rick encounters the first saviors, Fer tries to convince them to do not hurt Rick's group, but the savior leader says that Fer is no longer a Savior, after everyone is forced to get off the RV and put on their knees, Negan lines the survivors (Rick, Carl, Aaron, Maggie, Abraham, Rosita, Glenn, Harry, Daryl, Michonne, Eugene, Lucas, Sasha, Fer and Danna) and after explaining the "new order of the world" he says he's gonna have to kill one of them, he looks at Fer and says "Hell, man, i tought you were on our side" and kills one member of Rick's group. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" Negan asks Dwight to put Fer in a van, which he reluctantly does. "Service" Negan arrives with a large group of over 30 Saviors; Fer is among them, looking injured and pale. Negan demands to be let in; Spencer opens the gate for them. Rick meets Negan at the gate and notes that he came earlier than planned. Negan strides into Alexandria and thrusts Lucille into Rick's hands, saying, "Hold this." Dwight confiscates Rosita and Spencer Monroe's guns. He taunts Rosita by taking her hat and pouring her water out before ordering them to find Daryl’s motorcycle and bring it back. Dwight later retrieves the motorcycle from Spencer and returns Rosita’s hat. He asks if she found anything else. “Just your dead friends”, she replies. He rides up to Daryl and tells him he can have his bike back - all he has to do is say the word. Daryl remains silent, and Dwight rides off, smirking. "Sing Me a Song" Negan punishes Fer by tying him to a chair near the furnace on the Factory Floor. In front of the Savior community located at The Sanctuary, Negan presses a hot iron against Fer's face, burning the left side of it, Negan then proceeds to burn the right side of Fer's face. Fer screams in agony, and passes out. Sherry is witnessing her bother being tortured by his "betrayal". Afterwards, Negan orders Dr. Carson to tend to Fer's injury. Season 8 "Time for After Fer hears from outside when Eugene confronts Dwight in his room and makes it known that he is aware of his involvement in Rick's plan. He attempts to talk Dwight down from any further opposition in exchange for keeping his involvement a secret, but Dwight insists that, with all that is occurring, the Saviors are sure to face defeat. Eugene refuses to defy Negan and walks out, as Fer walks away. Eugene is visited in his room by Fer and Tanya, Fer inquires about a broken radio that Eugene was tasked with repairing a week prior. He explains that he was unable to complete the task due to the current situation, and expresses concern that Tanya does not seem troubled; she recounts that she's already felt trapped while serving under Negan. Tanya give Eugene one more day to fix her radio, but he asks for the second bottle of wine that Fer is holding before she leaves, explaining that it'll help him sleep. Fer explains that he also has trouble sleeping, due to the stress of not being able to rid the Saviors of Negan and the unsuccessful attempt of enlisting Eugene's help with the task. Tanya and Fer condemn his choices before handing him the bottle and leaving. Fer later orders Eugene to step away from the drone. Eugene relays his plan to Fer, insisting that he'll be saving the lives of the Savior workers and soldiers, but Fer argues that his actions will also lead to the deaths of Rick and his men, people who Eugene now considers former travelling companions. He informs him that the plan will save the lives of both the Saviors and the Militia, and that taking out Negan is the number one priority and goal. Eugene remains firm that Negan will prevail, causing Fer to threaten him further. Despite the gun to his head, Eugene proceeds to activate the drone and pilot it over the herd. As Eugene flies the drone, Fer turns his gun's aim towards it and fires several times, destroying it. Eugene and Fer look down and see Daryl's truck heading toward the building. Several Saviors perched at the window are fired upon by Tara, Morgan and the lookouts as Daryl crashes the truck into the Sanctuary, breaching the walls and allowing the herd to pour in. "How It's Gotta Be" During the siege of Alexandria, Fer leads the Saviors blocking the rear fence of Alexandria alongside Dwight and Laura. In order to help the residents escape, Dwight purposefully uses cars instead of trucks to block the fence, claiming that it will be enough. As a result, the residents of Alexandria are able to flee in garbage trucks, smashing straight through the Savior blockade. Later, leading a Savior convoy, Dwight and Fer spot smoke grenades in the road. Recognizing the trap for what it is, Dwight deliberately leads the Savior convoy into it despite Laura's protestations. The Saviors come under attack by Alexandria residents including Daryl, Rosita and Tara. As the gunfight rages, Fer opens fire on several of his fellow Saviors, killing them, before he runs out of ammunition. Realizing Fer's betrayal, Laura shoots him in the arm and demands that Dwight call off the Alexandrians, but he refuses. After realizing she is outnumbered, Laura runs off. Dwight briefly grabs an assault rifle, but is unable to hold it with his injured arm. Finally, all the Saviors are killed and Dwight calls out to the Alexandrians that its over. Dwight is confronted by Daryl, Rosita and Tara who appear poised to kill him. Fer tells the group how Dwight helped them escape Alexandria and led the Saviors into their trap. As a result of Laura escaping, the Saviors will now know what he did and he can't go back. Daryl lowers his crossbow and asks if it was his actions that allowed the Saviors to get out, but Dwight tells him that it was Eugene. Dwight insists that he can still help as he knows how the Saviors work and how Negan thinks. "I want you to win, I want Negan to die. We can settle up after," Dwight insists. Daryl removes his old wingvest from Dwight, and Rosita aids him to his feet. Fer joins the others in entering the sewers, but first watches as Alexandria is destroyed with Michonne, Tara and Rosita. Before entering the sewers, Fer expresses his sincere regret to Michonne about the destruction of Alexandria. After entering the sewers where the survivors of Alexandria are hiding, Rick finds Fer amongst his people, resting against a wall. Though Rick appears surprised to see him, he continues on without a word. "Honor" Fer remains in the sewers with the other Alexandrians as the Saviors' grenades continue to blow apart Alexandria above them. Fer listens as Dwight explains that the Saviors will soon run out of ammo and insists they stay put until the siege is over. After the explosions subside and the remaining Saviors leave, Fer and the others prepare to head to the Hilltop for refuge. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Fer is seen when Simon mobilizes the Saviors for battle. Daryl rides up on his motorcycle and opens fire with his machine gun. Simon's convoy follows Daryl through the gate. Hilltoppers block the convoy with a bus and fire at the Saviors. The battle begins in earnest. Simon spots Magdiel and orders Fer to hunt her down. Fer sneaks up on and as he is about to kill her, Magdiel suddenly turns around to see Fer ready to shoot her. Both stare at each other. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Fer is seen running in the trees, followed by Magdiel, who gives him chase, she reaches him and asks him if he is with the Saviors, Fer answers that he was forced to join and that he doesn't want to kill anybody. "But were about to kill me!" Magdiel replays, Fer says that he didn't knew that she was still alive, and asks if there is anybody else from their High School friends alive. "Just Danna" she says "But I don't know if she'll want you back when she discovers you are a Savior", Magdiel says as she storms out. Fer grabs her hand, making her blush, "I'm not a Savior, never was, and never will be" He says "After what happened back at school...I tought I loss everyone I cared for...I tought I would die, and then my brother found the Saviors...It was our only chance". Fer explains that he was forced to join the Saviors in order to survive, because there weren't many options, Magdiel then offers him joining to Alexandria in the war against the Saviors, Fer asks why Magdiel is not upset after everything that the Saviors have done to the other communities, with himself taking part on it, Magdiel then kisses him and says that she is not upset because she knows he is the same Fer she met years ago. Danna suddenly appears from the woods and looks at Fer and Magdiel, seemingly surprised. "Holy fucking shit". "Wrath" Fer returns to the Sanctuary despite Magdiel's protests, since he has to keep pretending to be on their side. Fer learns that Dwight has been exposed as a traitor, but doesn't takes much importance on it. During the Militia ambush, the Saviors open fire, their guns suddenly explode, killing many Saviors. Negan turns on Eugene in anger, but he is attacked by Gabriel, then Dwight and then Fer, causing Negan to run. In the resulting battle, other Saviors go after Fer who is unable to defend himself in time. However, Fer's life is saved by a girl who shoots down the Saviors. She notices Fer's charred face and urges him to come with her. With the war over, the girl, who reveals her name to be Jimena asks if Fer is feeling better. Fer looks confused at the girl, but then stares at her and calls her "Jimena?", the girl just smiles at him. Season 9 "The Bridge" While working on the bridge, Magdiel arrives to give water to the workers. Justin shoves her down for not giving him extra water and starts drinking from the jug. Henry then knocks him down with his stick. Fer sees this and mocks Justin, before helping him get up. A furious Justin gets up to retaliate, but Daryl stops him, saying that the girl’s just doing her job. Justin swings at him and Daryl punches him in the face. They start fighting. Fer prevents Aaron fron intervening. A while later, a herd of walkers arrive at the labor site and a commotion ensues. Jed panics and lets go of one of the logs, making it fall onto Aaron’s arm, crushing it. Daryl orders Fer and the rest to lift the log while he double-knives the walkers around him. In the camp at night, as everyone laughs and talks, Fer is seen sharing with Jed, Laura, Regina and others. "Warning Signs" TBA "The Obliged" At the camp, as Carol packs up, an armed Fer and several Saviors return. Jed shows her Alden's gun. When asked where he got the gun, Jed simply states that unlike Carol, Alden wasn't fast enough to defend himself. He reveals Fer informed the Saviors that Oceanside were the ones killing the Saviors and he needs her to step aside so he can enact his revenge. Carol pretends to surrender but attacks him again, however more Saviors show up and a shoot-out ensues. "What Comes After" Upon returning to the work camp, Rick finds several reanimated residents, including a zombified Fer. Though weak, Rick manages to put him down. Death ;Killed By *Jerry, Kathy, Beatrice or Carol Peletier (Alive, Off-Screen) During the shootout between the rebelling Saviors and members of the Militia, Fer is shot and killed. *Rick Grimes (Zombified) With his last forces, Rick manages to shoot a zombified Fer in the head. Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Fer has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of walkers. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Always Accountable" *"Twice as Far" *"East" *"Last Day on Earth" Season 7 *"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" *"Service" *"Sing Me a Song" Season 8 *"Time for After" *"How It's Gotta Be" *"Honor" *"Do Not Send Us Astray" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" *"Wrath" Season 9 *"The Bridge" *"Warning Signs" *"The Obliged" *"What Comes After" Trivia *Fer was the youngest known member of The Saviors. *Fer is the third victim known of Negan's iron, the first one being Dwight and the second Mark Category:Fanon Characters